elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucien Lachance (Oblivion)
Lucien Lachance is a Speaker of the Black Hand, the core of the Dark Brotherhood. He is the very first contact and recruiter for the Hero of Kvatch into the Dark Brotherhood. For much of the duration of the Dark Brotherhood questline, he is the Speaker overseeing the Hero. His only formal residence is Fort Farragut, which is located east of Cheydinhal. Biography Recruitment drive Lachance eventually became a Speaker for the infamous, underground society known as the Dark Brotherhood, an assassin's guild. The Hero can gain entrance into the Dark Brotherhood by committing a murder and sleeping in any isolated room or location that the Dark Brotherhood 'deems secure'. When they awaken, they will be confronted by Lucien Lachance who offers them the honor of becoming a member of the Dark Brotherhood after completing a test which involves murdering another character named Rufio, who resides at the coincidentally named "Inn of Ill Omen," north of the town of Bravil. Lachance dwells at Fort Farragut, an abandoned ruin of a fort located northeast of Cheydinhal. During the Dark Brotherhood questline, the Hero is required to visit Lachance there to receive new orders. Death After learning of the deaths of various Black Hand members, Lachance deduced correctly that Ungolim, the Listener of the Black Hand, was the next target, and set out to stop his renegade Silencer from destroying the Dark Brotherhood completely. Lachance arrived in Bravil too late. Ungolim lay dead at the foot of the Lucky Old Lady. Lachance angrily confronted his Silencer, and demanded to know why they had betrayed him and the Brotherhood. After seeing the confusion in the Silencer's eyes however, Lucien realized he was mistaken. The Silencer had been tricked into serving the real traitor, who had not died in the Purification of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, but continued to wreak havoc on the Brotherhood by replacing Lachance's dead drops. Lachance ordered his Silencer to travel to Anvil at once, and lie in wait for the real traitor. Unfortunately, the Black Hand believed it was Lachance himself who was the traitor, and had ordered his execution. Lachance made his way to Applewatch farm, where he was greeted by the Black Hand. He desperately pleaded his innocence, but the Hand would not listen as they set about killing and mutilating his corpse beyond recognition. At one point during the slaughter, Speaker Arquen was said to have feasted on Lachance's entrails. Lachance's naked, mutilated corpse was then strung from the ceiling of the farm house, as a reminder to all who would betray the Dark Brotherhood. Legacy Lucien Lachance was remembered by the Night Mother as a loyal child of Sithis, and the epitome of everything the Dark Brotherhood represents. The Sanctuary in Cheydinhal that had been in his care for many years was entrusted to Arquen, who showed remorse for her part in Lachance's murder, though took solace in the fact that he now serves the Dread Father in the Void. Lucien appears in as the Spectral Assassin, continuing to serve the Brotherhood. To acquire the spell, the player must complete the quest Bound Until Death. Involved Quests *A Knife in the Dark *The Purification *Affairs of a Wizard *Following a Lead Quotes *''"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer."'' *''"Dear Brother/Sister, I do not spread rumors. I create them."'' *''"You prefer silence, then? As do I, my dear child."'' *''"Ah, I find your etiquette refreshing."'' *''"Listen well, child of Sithis. You have been chosen to perform the ancient rite known as Purification."'' Gallery Lucien Lachance Oblivion render.png Trivia *His surname is of Breton origin, however his given name and in-game race are Imperial, meaning he could be of mixed heritage. *"Lachance" means "the luck" in French. *Voice actor for Lucien Lachance, Wes Johnson, also voices Mister Burke, Super Mutants, Sentry Bots, Swampfolk, and Scribe Bigsley in Fallout 3. *If asked about rumors his voice will change into that of a regular Imperial male. Appearances * * de:Lucien Lachance es:Lucien Lachance ru:Люсьен Лашанс uk:Люс'єн Лашанс Category:Oblivion: Males Category:Speakers Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Oblivion: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Oblivion: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Skyrim: Deceased Characters Category:Skyrim: Characters